A (Secret) Pirate's Life For Me
by cs-cheek-kisses
Summary: Princess Emma leads a double life. On land, she wears beautiful gowns and attends spectacular balls, but on the high seas she lives the life she truly wants, alongside her pirate Captain lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma**

* * *

The skies of The Enchanted Forest were woven with rose and gold, as the warm sun was slowly setting over the swaying waves. A warm breeze filled the summer air, bringing with it the crisp smell of sea salt. Emma inhaled deeply. She missed that smell, that life. Leaning against the balcony of her bedroom, Princess Emma gazed longingly across the water, listening to the waves crash against the rocks below.

Orchestral Music from her parent's ball began to accompany the sounds of the sea. Emma closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Here we go." She said, regretfully, before taking one last glance into the mirror.

She wore a gown of lavender, certainly not her best color, chosen by her well-meaning mother. It was off the shoulder, with enormous puffy sleeves and skirt. However, much to her mother, Queen Snow White's dismay she had drawn the line at wearing a corset. Look and feel ridiculous she may, but at least she wouldn't be gasping for breath the entire evening. Her golden hair was pinned high on her head with pearls, revealing her moss green eyes.

Emma highly suspected that her mother had arranged for a flock of suitors to attend the ball celebrating her birthday. Snow White usually allowed Emma to pick out her own clothes for such events, but since her twenty seventh birthday last year, her loving mother had begun to meddle with her love life. Emma understood why: she was now in her late twenties, far older than her parents when they had married, and had no husband to speak of. Emma knew both her parents wanted her to find the true love they shared, but what they didn't know was that she had already found it. Granted, a pirate Captain wasn't the best option for a son-in-law, but Emma loved him with her whole heart. One of these days her parents would just have to accept that. If she ever told them that is. Keeping Killian and her life of piracy a secret from her parents tore a hole in her heart. Yet that was the price she knew she had to pay, until she could finally gather the courage to confess to them her love of the high seas and its most feared Captain.

The thought of Killian reminded her of the last gift he had given her before sailing away. It was a gorgeous red silk gown, with a large skirt and neckline far too risqué for her parents to approve. It was simple, yet bold and suited her taste perfectly. Emma had hidden it in the back of her wardrobe, waiting impatiently for the occasion to finally wear it.

Just as Emma was about to turn towards the party, she caught sight of a familiar vessel heading towards the castle, and an even more familiar dark figure standing on the large mast. Perhaps the occasion she had been waiting for had come sooner than she thought.

 **Killian**

* * *

The vessel finally docked in the busy harbor. She was painted with black, red and gold and _'The Jolly Roger'_ in large script could be seen on the stern. Her great white sails had been lowered, as well as the incriminating skull and bones flag, which struck fear into the hearts of many a traveler. Captain Killian Jones, or Hook as he was otherwise known, stood on the wet wooden dock, where every sane person avoided his sharp blue eyes. Killian glanced longingly up, towards the enormous stone castle. Months at sea had made him restless and eager to return for his Princess. He sometimes questioned whether her parents truly believed Emma spent several months a year visiting distant cousins. Killian suspected Prince David, Emma's father, knew about their secret romance, though chose (for whatever reason) to keep it to himself. This reason was not because Dear Old Dad liked Killian, quite the contrary, David hated everything about him; his extensive past love life, his dashing rogue clothes, but above all his reputation as the deadliest pirate in all the realms. In spite of this, however, Emma continued to leave the kingdom year upon year for six months, sailing the high seas by his side, where she truly belonged.

"Tink! Jukes! Noodler! With me. Smee?" The Captain bellowed.

"Yes, Sir?" Questioned a pot-bellied man wearing a red woolen cap.

"You will remain with the rest of the crew." Captain Hook ordered. All three named pirates quickly came forward, armed to the teeth. Tink was petite in size, yet just as intimidating as the rest of the crew. She wore a fierce expression, which was covered with facial piercings, as well as a tattered green dress and a belt holding several daggers. Jukes was enormous in build, bald and had every inch of his skin tattooed. His hand held a large cutlass, which was dented from excessive use. Finally, Noodler was skinny with beady eyes, and otherwise unremarkable, apart from the fact that his hands were fixed on backwards, each holding an axe.

Captain Hook himself was dressed in a long black leather coat, which hid a single cutlass worn at his hips. His black silk shirt was covered by a blood red waistcoat, exposing much of his bare chest. One hand wore the rings of the many men he had killed, the other was replaced instead by a sharpened hook. Rumors circulated that when the Captain sunk his hook into your flesh his eyes, blue as forget-me-nots, turned fiery red. However, Killian Jones was not only known as the deadliest pirate of all the realms, but also as the most dashingly handsome. His smoldering, dark good looks had caught the eye of many a fair maiden, but only one had caught his in return.

"Let's not keep the first mate waiting! We have a party to attend." Captain Hook shouted, smiling. The rest of the crew replied with a cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma**

* * *

Laughter and music from the party below echoed up the grand ivory staircase. Emma stood, on the very first step, briefly hidden from sight as she gathered her courage.

"You look exquisite, Your Royal Highness." Said a familiar male voice.

She turned around, the skirts of her striking red dress glittering in the dim candle light of the hallway. William, the ancient butler who had known Emma all her life, stood a few paces behind her.

"Thanks William, you don't think it's too much?" She asked, hesitantly.

"What is a ball for if not to admire the beauty of a princess?" William asked, a glint in his eye.

Emma smiled nervously, as she twisted her hands in front of her bodice.

William recognised this look, he had seen it every year for the past three years, and knew the reason behind it.

Stepping forward, he filled his voice with encouragement and sincerity.

"Every man in the room will be flocking at your side to dance with you, your highness. _Every_ man."

The old butler's words held hidden meaning behind them. William was the only person Emma had trusted with the name of the man who had won her heart. Keeping such a personal secret from her family was a heavy burden to bare, confiding in William was the only way to keep herself sane. Every year, the day before Killian came for her, butterflies would swarm in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again for the first time. Would things be as they were before between them? Or would they both have changed somehow? Yet every year, as soon as his eyes met hers, it was as if no time had passed at all.

Emma smiled, deep appreciation in her eyes. William returned it, before gently turning her around to face the staircase.

"He's waiting for you." He whispered encouragingly in her ear.

Emma's smile widened, before she straightened her shoulders and descended towards the buzzing party.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of The Enchanted Forest." Announced Emma's arrival.

The room stilled, and music stopped, as The Princess flowed down the final steps, like a river of fire. All eyes were on her, and her dazzling red gown. Emma held her head high, eying the stunned crowd. Whispers began to erupt between the ladies of the court, whilst the gentlemen continued gazing admiringly at the sight of the stunning Princess.

Her father, Prince David, quickly met Emma at the foot of the stairs, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You look… breath-taking, pumpkin." He whispered, a proud look on his face.

"You… like it?" Emma asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Do I want to punch every man in this ballroom? Of course! But seeing you look so… _you,_ is definitely worth it!" David answered, smiling proudly up at his daughter.

"It's a sight I wish I saw more of." He stated, a flicker of regret in his voice.

"Sweetheart? You look so…so … unique!" Snow White said hurriedly, before placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Why didn't you wear the dress I had made for you? Didn't you like it?" Snow asked, a glimmer of hurt in her voice.

"No, it was lovely, truly, but this one just felt…appropriate for tonight." Emma responded, carefully.

"Well, I'm sure every man will request a place on your dance card. Prince Valdane has been asking all evening for your first dance!" Snow said gleefully, as she turned to smile at the young Prince across the room, who raised his glass in recognition.

He was Prince of a hot and dry foreign land, full of gold and other marvellous riches. Although he was very handsome, there was something cruel lurking behind his eyes. Emma nodded her head politely at him.

"I had another man in mind for my first dance, actually." She stated, ignoring her mother's questioning look.

Right on schedule, sounds of steal leaving leather met her ears. Picking up her large skirts, Emma left her parents side and strode towards it.

 **Killian**

* * *

"You see? This is what happens when you use the front entrance!" Killian informed his crew members, a guard's sword against his throat.

Tink, Jukes and Noodler laughed darkly behind him, hands hovering readily above their weapons.

Looking over the several guards' shoulders, Killian saw the, ever so familiar, curve of a woman's body sway towards them.

Smiling, he daringly looked into the eyes of the men in front of them, blocking their path.

"I'll bet you a million doubloons you're about to put those swords down." Killian stated, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"I'll take that bet!" Shouted the head guard, standing nose to nose with Killian.

"Guards! Put away your swords." Emma commanded.

"Are you sure, Mi'lady? These filthy pirates should be thrown to the dogs!" Bellowed the head guard, pressing his blade closer to the Captain's flesh.

"Filthy? I bathe quite frequently, thank you very much!" Stated Killian.

"Yes, thank you George. I invited them." Emma replied, irritated.

Killian gave the head guard a winning smile, his eyes sparkling.

George reluctantly stepped aside, followed by the rest of the guards.

"Go enjoy the food and wine, I have some much-needed business to attend to." Killian commanded, never taking his eyes, full of desire, away from Emma.

Tink, Noodler and Jukes dispersed obediently into the crowd, knowing smiles upon all their faces.

Killian took one step towards Emma, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by David appearing at her side.

"What's _he_ doing here?" David asked, suspiciously, his hand covering the hilt of his sword.

"Don't be like that Dave, this is a party! At least I'm not out robbing someone." Killian responded.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is here!" David spat out.

"What's going on here?" Enquired Snow, appearing at David's side.

"Nothing, he was just leaving."

"This is _my_ party. That means I get to invite who I want." Emma stated heatedly, eyeing each of her parents.

"And _dance_ with who I want. Shall we?" She said, extending her hand out for Killian to take, smiling.

Killian took it gently, before kissing it, his loving gaze never leaving hers.

"As you wish, My Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

As the most feared Captain in all the realms led the heir to The Enchanted forest throne across the dance floor, silence erupted in the ballroom. The musicians stopped playing and the guests stopped dancing, all eyes were on the scene before them.

At the center of the glittering room, the couple finally stopped, never breaking each other's gaze. Killian clicked his fingers, before taking Emma firmly in his arms, and the musicians once again began to play a slow waltz. The pair glided across the floor, as if they had rehearsed a great deal together, whilst the crowd muttered hushed whispers to each other.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress, love. It makes me wish we weren't in a room full of stuffy aristocracy." Killian whispered seductively in Emma's close ear.

Emma smiled, breaking their intent gaze as a blush came to her cheeks.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed." She stated, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad to see you have." He quickly replied.

"How so?" She asked, confused.

"Dancing with me like this?" Killian answered, looking around the crowded ballroom.

"You showed up at my birthday party, what did you expect? For me to cast you out?" Emma responded, defensively.

"How many times have you forced me out of your bedchambers at an indecent hour, and down that damn balcony, to keep me a secret?" Killian stated, annoyed.

"This is different. For one thing, you're fully clothed." Emma commented, mischievously.

Killian chuckled, and held her closer against his chest.

"I'm sure that can be rectified." Killian quickly commented.

"If you haven't already noticed, we seem to have the eyes of everyone in this room on us." Emma whispered, smiling.

"That never stopped you before." He responded, his eyes twinkling with a fond memory.

"That was once! In a tavern! And we were both drunk!" Emma argued, tapping his arm playfully.

Killian laughed, apparently amused by her embarrassment.

" _You_ were drunk. It takes far more rum to make me dance on table tops."

Emma narrowed her eyes in warning, digging her nails into his skin.

Killian just kept smiling, causing her to scoff and shake head in annoyance.

"You're impossible." Emma stated.

"And you love me for it." Killian stated confidently.

Emma met his gaze, and cocked her head to one side, as if thinking about his statement.

"True." Was her reply, her eyes filled with warmth.

Killian smiled, yet it faltered when he noticed the Prince and Queen embedded in the watching crowd, appearing uncomfortable.

"Won't your parents have something to say about this?" He asked, curiously.

"Let them! I'm not doing anything wrong. Is it against the law for a princess to ask a man to dance?" She queried.

"Not a man, but maybe a pirate." Killian stated plainly.

"Let's just enjoy this… please? Let me have tonight, it's my birthday." Emma asked, desperately.

"For you love? Anything." He replied, smiling.

"Arrest these pirates!" Ordered a fearsome looking man with red hair, storming into the ballroom, pointing directly at Killian. Behind him followed two dozen armed soldiers.

The music, once again, silenced.

"On what charge?" Shouted Emma, putting herself between Killian and the men.

The redhead man drew out a piece of paper from a leather binding, and began to read.

"By decree, per martial law, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

When he finished, the man slowly placed the paper back into the binding, and looked up to smile maliciously at Captain Hook.

"On whose orders?" Cried Emma, anger rising in her voice.

"The Queens." Replied the man, his smile widening.

Emma felt as if all the air had been drawn out form her lungs, her heart began to pound deafeningly in her ears and her knees weakened. Slowly she turned to meet her mother's eyes in disbelief.

Snow White clasped her hands tightly and let no emotion leak from her face.

"Seize them!" The redhead bellowed.

In an instant, Killian and the three crew-members drew their weapons, ready for combat.

Emma placed her hand on Killian's arm, willing his eyes to meet hers.

"You can't…" She started, but her strained voice was interrupted.

"I know, but I'll not go down without a fight!" Killian claimed, pushing her behind him.

Tink, Noodler and Jukes swiftly came to his side.

"And neither will they." He finished.

"I can fight, give me a sword!" Emma demanded.

"Not this time, love. You've too much to lose!"

"I've too much to lose if I don't!" She argued.

"Guards! Take Princess Emma to her room, the party is over." Ordered Queen Snow White.


	4. Chapter 4

**Killian**

* * *

The stench of death and unwashed bodies lay thick in the tight air of the castle dungeon. The glooming darkness was only periodically broken by the few flickering candles, positioned along the damp stone walls. Desperate coughs, the clink of chains along the rat-ridden floor and blood curdling screams were the unwelcome sounds which echoed in the prisoners' ears.

Killian Jones sat motionless, eyes closed, with his one hand chained to the blood-stained wall. The three crew members, Tink, Noodler and Jukes, sat chained to the opposing wall, facing him. All except the Captain sported cuts, swollen eyes, and bloody lips as a reminder of their failed attempt to evade capture from the Queen's guard. Few had ever marked the deadliest Pirate who had ever lived, and only one still lived. One more man and they would have escaped. Or woman. Killian sighed heavily. It was the first noise which he had made in several bleak hours. He knew his crew-members disagreed with his decision to prevent Emma fighting. That was putting it politely. They knew if she'd stood by their side, as she had done so many times before, none of them would be in chains. But Killian considered no one else's welfare when it came to his Emma. He would never let her expose her true nature in front of her family, he knew she would deeply regret it.

Suddenly, rapid footsteps and an approaching glow caused Killian to open his eyes. Emma.

 **Emma**

* * *

Emma held the torch high as she ran down the narrow corridor, hastily searching for the cell number she had memorised from overhearing the guards. Until, finally, she saw a familiar pair of eyes meet hers. They were no longer full of mischief and desire, only anger and regret.

Dropping the blazing torch to the ground, she knelt before him and clung to the bars which separated them. His reaction was instant, Killian reached for her as far as the chain would allow, and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's tear-covered lips between the iron bars. Their breath was warm on each other's faces in the bitter dungeon air, as their kiss began to deepen. Each desperately tried to confess their love for the other, not knowing if this was their last chance. Emma's hands enveloped Killian's unshaven jaw, before quickly moving to cling to his thick dark hair in an effort to bring him closer. Killian tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, before gliding his tongue slowly over it. Emma moaned, pausing to gaze into her lover's eyes, treasuring the fire she saw within.

"You came." Killian whispered, his breath ragged, before kissing her once again softly.

"Don't I always?" Emma replied.

Killian smiled and raised his eyebrow in response, a daring gleam in his blue eyes.

"You knew what I meant." Emma scolded, rolling her eyes, yet she too was smiling.

"I'm getting you out of here. All of you." Emma stated, her tone shifting to serious.

"And how do you suppose to do that, _Princess_?" Asked Tink maliciously.

Emma's gaze turned to Tink. She had expected this, Tink had never accepted her as one of her own. Sometimes Emma wondered if jealousy was the reason she hated her so. Emma had parents who loved her, beauty and (above all else) the heart of Captain Hook. Tink lacked all three.

"Run back to Mummy and Daddy! You're the reason we're in this mess to begin with!" Tink continued, raising her voice.

"Tinkerbell!" Roared Hook, firing a sharp look at her.

"If I ever hear you disrespect your first-mate again, suffer the consequences at your peril!" The Captain spat out slowly.

Tink lowered her eyes and bit her tongue, though her face was full of fury.

"Pay no attention love." Killian said softly to Emma.

"She's right, I am the reason…" Emma began, but paused when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Am I interrupting?" Prince David asked, looking down at his daughter, no longer wearing a ballgown but instead a leather pirate garb.

Emma stood, yet no words followed. She met the stare of her loving father, her eyes silently pleading with his. David responded with a simple jerk of his head, indicating she should leave them and return to the castle. His face displayed no emotion or opinion, despite Emma searching for some kind of answer. Finally, Emma looked upon the man she loved once more, desperately trying to convey everything she had not already said to him. Deliberately, she reached out and traced the cold iron prison bars with her fingertips, before regretfully turning and leaving.

As she walked away, silent tears streaked down her face, her eyes burning and heart pounding. Emma clenched her shaking fists by her sides, trying to stay upright as her knees wobbled. The same thought kept replaying in her mind: would this be the last time she would see Killian? Emma didn't know exactly why her father was there, but she hoped beyond hope that she knew him as well as she thought she did.


End file.
